LET GO
by HikariChang
Summary: [SXS] Sakura K. perfect angel in school is not herself. was it the right thing she made the promise to Syaoran? Tomoyo is doing her best to cheer her up. Now two Student enroll her school. Syaoran and his Fiancee. How will Sakura react...RR
1. Breaking Remain of Hope

  
Hahahahahaha I'm Back ^___^ Yah..no one remembers me ^^;; I'm known as the ditch of CardCaptorSakura Fanfiction for Yuugiou Shounen-ai Fanfic =P and NO I AM **_NOT_** going to write Shounen-ai in CardCaptorSakura :: shudders:: Ew...Disgusting x.x;; Okie this Fanfiction is revised, from the pervious fanfic I'll Never Leave you which hasn't been updated for years. 

**Disclaimer - I Do not Own CardCaptors | CardCaptorSakura**

**Fanfiction Dedication - My Kawaii Online Cousin -- Chibisah (110666) [ //Doushiite// She dedicated one fanfiction to me along time ago ^^;; and now I wanna do the same because she is one supportive Cousin ^^; Yah Gomen nasai if it sucks x.x ] + Reviewers**

**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is the Perfect Angel in the School Everyone wants her, Everyone wants to be like her. However she doesn't care about beauty, popularity, grades, athletic skills. The only thing she wishes, dreams and hopes is that Syaoran Li would come back the one that she devoted her love for him. Sakura would not let any boy date her, she would not let any boy kiss her, heck she doesn't let any boy hug her. This is her life Many people find her life just perfect but really part of family left her, most of her friends moved, and most of all her love had never spoke to her again. 

Two new students comes to enroll to the school. What Breaks Sakura the most is that it's Syaoran Li, with a another girl. Fiancee. And what's worst is, Syaoran Li has no memories of Sakura Kinomoto...what is there to do now? 

**_Read and Review Onegaii_**

**01 - Breaking Remain of Hope**

_ "Shaoran....."_

_ Many people think life is precious, but I don't think agree with that saying,. Life is nothing. Everyone left me, family, friends, love. Why did you do this to me, was I meant to be like this. Had I done anything wrong to deserve this misery, can you prove it. Can you show me._

_ I now stand here wrapped around a blanket of darkness, I see no light of hope. I see nothing, You said you would be there for me, you said you would hold my hand, you said you would let me cry on your shoulder. You say a lot of things. But they are just LIES, and yet I still believe in them. I believe all your lies, I believe you would come back but have you ever?!_

_ No, I keep thinking you broke our promise, but then again yakusoku were always meant to be broken. It was childish to even start that when you know in the end it's always broken. I'm so gullible. To believe such things and I still believe them, because I have this spark of hope that they will come true. But that spark of hope is fading away from me slowly and I'm not even going to try and reach for it anymore. I reached it once and everything was the same. There's no point in catching it anymore._   


" KINOMOTO-SAN!! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!! " Umizi-sensei slap her papers at her student's desk, causing her to jump a little. 

"Hoeeee..." she stirred weakly as she start to rub her eyes, " Nani? " in a sleepily tone of voice. 

" Argh. I have no idea why the class chose you for representing our class." She rolled her crimson eyes, " You know your suppose to be our guide for two new students that joining us." 

"Your point." Sakura yawned as he was trying to get back to sleep. 

"THEY ARE COMING SOON. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DOING?!" Umizi-sensei scream at her student, as her voice echoed around the room. 

"Erm..Hai Umizi-sensei!" Sakura nod nervously. 

"Good Kinomoto, don't mess up. AND PAY ATTENTION." She threw her arms in defeat, " Students..." she mumble as she return to her lectures. 

Sakura Kinomoto, was an angel, many people view her as a perfect young angel. Honey brown hair that hung around her shoulder smoothly. The brightest emerald eyes that sparkle with joy, but only some people can see pass those illusion, she was really sad and didn't really want anyone to worry about her. Her skin was pure creamy peachy, and felt like petals of cherry blossoms. 

She tends to fool around with some people in a playful way. Athletic girl, probably the most athletic girl in the whole school. This really catches the boys, she's beautiful and athletic. Her worst subject would be math. It was always so confusing with all the numbers, angles, integers, and especially Algebra. 

She's not only good at some subjects she has earn one of the titles in school with being popular with boys. As she walks down the hallway many boyfriends who have a girlfriend would give her the ' look '. Personally many people are thinking all the boyfriends the school who have girlfriends are doing this to make Sakura Jealous so they can get a date with her. If they are, it's not working, not now, not never. 

Her heart is only set on one person, only one. The only one she believe the lies that drifted from his lips. Syaoran Li. Sure he was a very cold boy, he never really show emotions to anyone, well except one. Sakura only her. She would not let anyone date her, she would not let anyone kiss her ex-including her father and brother, she would not let anyone come and hug her just like that. 

Well there you have it your Perfect Angel. Almost. More like a hollow soulless perfect angel, and she still has heart to be friendly, to be selfless, to try and cheer people up when they are down. 

Is this why she is named one of the most Popular, Caring, Naive girl in School. Many Girls envied her how can she be like this, it's just so natural to her. 

Her eyes slowly fell down as she view a note on top of her desk. Opening it silently below her, while reading it below her. 

_ Sakura-Chan...You were thinking about him weren't you...confess it now...Your missing him what did you tell him when he left to Hong Kong....You wouldn't be like this._

It's true, Sakura blamed herself for this, she shouldn't have said anything. This wouldn't ever happen then, but she rather gone through it then live in self-denial for the rest of her life. 

Sakura glance at a hard working person scribing notes,Tomoyo Daidouji. 

Having her long black purple hair that went below her waist and above her knee, she usually tied up her hair in a single ponytail. Her soft amethyst eyes shone beautifully into the light. 

This was and is the only person that never lie. The only person who never left her side. The only person who was there when she was in a emotion breakdown for Syaoran, and seeking for comfort this was the person. 

Tomoyo Daidouji was also a perfect student, she was the valedictorian every year, She loves taping Sakura Kinomoto, since she is very Cute to be taped, and one day she would show the whole world how kawaii her cousin is, and if she's lucky to catch Sakura and Syaoran kissing. 

She's very friendly, innocent and evil. It's like an angel controls her then a devil, you can't really describe if her evilness is good or bad, because they can be good or bad. 

"Understand class?!" Umizi-sensei asked in bore voice. 

"Hai Umizi-sensei." Chorus in the dully voice. 

"Class dismiss." she announce as she sigh as everyone ran for it. 

Sakura and Tomoyo always walk together through classes and to lockers. 

"So you think it's him." Tomoyo ask casually as she realized how Sakura was nervous and shakily like. 

"It's just a feeling," she replied silently " you know my feelings aren't accurate." she let out a soft laugh, but not a real laugh. 

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo ask wordily as she unlock her locker and Sakura began to unlock hers. 

"Honto ni Tomoyo-can, I'm fine. It's nothing if it's not them then it's not them I don't blame them." Sakura gave a warm smile to her friend, as she glance the locker beside her which was empty. If only wishes came true. She would've wish Syaoran locker was right beside her so he could look at his face and feel really happiness like a few years ago. 

"Well looks like today you have choir practice." Sakura sigh. 

"Yeah, here I made you lunch, you never ate anything this week." Tomoyo said as she pass her lunch to Sakura. 

"Ano, Tomoyo what about you." 

"I'm fine, but your not now go on, I don't think the transfer students would like to hear the guide's stomach growling," Tomoyo joke," Ja-ne Sakura-chan!" she wave as she left to go strolling to the hallways. 

While entering the cafeteria, many boys would try to impress Sakura, to get her attention. Ha, many people would laugh at this, they should know she would never notice. Sakura ignore everyone, as she went outside and sat under a cherry blossom tree. It was her favourite tree. She began eating Tomoyo lunch that she had gave her, it was sushi, how typical they used to like to make sushi together and still do. Smiling back at the wonderful memories they had. 

This thought let more to how she met Syaoran. The whole point was all about Clow cards, which were transfer to Sakura cards, thanks to Tomoyo who had named them Sakura cards. Now they have been returned to the Li-clan where they would protect the cards. Kero was also sent away. She missed those memorial moments where he would always beg for pudding. Funny she used to think it was annoying but now she kind of missed his plea. 

Tomoeda Elementary school was the best, her friends were there as if they were a second family to her. A breathless sigh fell on her lips and into the fresh wind that blew. Memories. How she treasured them. 

Then there were her parents. Sadly her Mother had die when she was three years old and her dad had die recently, from sickness. Now Sakura had only her brother, they fight a lot but then they would stop and think how it was when their parents would stop them and start on a long memory lane. 

Soon The bell rang signaling the students to return to lockers and received their books for the following periods. Sakura met Tomoyo in the lockers. 

"You Go For it Sakura-chan" Tomoyo gave a light cheer to her cousin as she saw her walking to the office. Sakura return with a faint smile. 

As she walk into the busy office where everyone was working non-stop, seeing a secretary coming up asking what she wanted. 

"I'm here for the students that are coming into the grade 8 and class 5." Sakura stated. 

"Oh they just came in." she answer as she led Sakura into a small room with couch, plants, desk and a computer. This must be the principal's office. The Secretary then left Sakura to do her job. 

Sakura heart skip rapidly fast, her breathing was getting faint, her cheeks were began to grow at a high temperature. And her eyes were glassy water, as if tears were beginning to fall down her smooth cheeks. Which did. "Kami....Shaoran-kun..." in a below whisper to herself. 

The same mess up chestnut hair she always play with since he was so cute with messy hair, his eyes they were still the same, they haven't change but they seem so, un life like as if someone had took his soul and lock away his memories. 

A female sat at Syaoran's lap while hugging his neck and Syaoran's arms encircle her waist, she had flowing auburn hair that went down her waist and the innocent azure eyes, she may look the snobby girl who gets whatever she wants. Well she succeed, she had already took one of the most perciousiest thing from the most popular girl in the school. 

Sakura, then felt as her heart was made of glass and someone just drop it which no care. Her knees got weak she couldn't handle it anymore. It was more than heartbreaking, it was beyond that. 

" Is something wrong? " she ask in a scratchy voice. 

"Iie...Iie it's just that," she wipe her tears away," I never seen such a beautiful couple. " covering up with the lamest excuse in the book. 

"Oh, Thank you, did you hear that Xiaolang." she nuzzle his neck. 

Sakura gulp as she saw Syaoran was looking straight at her. "Ano.. watashi no Sakura Kinomoto. Anata?" 

"My name is Li Xiao-mon but here in Tomoeda they call me Yumiko Li. And my Fiancee is Li Xiao-lang, I'm not sure if he has a Japanese name, all I know he's going to marry moi." as she rub her nose on Xiaolang's nose. 

' Yeah he has a Japanese name and it's Li Syaoran.' Sakura roll her eyes, it's only the beginning and she's already detesting her snobby attitude. 

An hour had passed, after they had introduced each other. 

"And this is the English room, where we learn a lot of vocabulary, grammar and write essays." Sakura look at Yumiko and Syaoran holding hands happily. They were like magnets attracting each other. Sakura gave a small peek at Syaoran's eyes. Getting the warm feeling bubbling inside of her she sigh. ' I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. ' she repeat mentally. Yumiko had seen many signs of Sakura looking at Syaoran, and was fairly annoyed with this. 

"Kinomoto-san, May I talk to you privately." asking in a sweet tone of voice. 

"Sure." Sakura mumble emotionlessly. Yumiko came over and took her hand and drag her to a place. 

"Xiaolang I'll be back, don't miss me too much." Yumiko wink at her love. 

"Be back soon." Xiaolang whisper sadly as he watch both girls turning around the corne, as they went into the ladies' washroom. 

Yumiko lean against the wall as she set up a glare at Sakura, who was leaning standing in the middle shakily. 

"Kinomoto-san.."Yumiko began softly 

"Hai..." Sakura respond timidly. 

"I saw you gave the looks to _my _Xiaolang." Yumiko close her eyes. 

"I-I-I didn't mean too....I-It's just that...I-I.." Sakura began to tremble she had never expected this from her. 

"I KNOW HE HAS BEEN HERE IN JAPAN!! YOU HAD MET EACH OTHER HAVEN'T YOU." Yumiko burst out angrily. 

"I--Hai..." Sakura avoided eye contacts with Yumiko not really looking forward for trouble. 

"Well, not matter how much you try he won't remember you." Yumiko smirk. 

"Nani?" Sakura curiosity took over. 

"Wow, you sure are dumb, his mother Yelan Li had erased his past life in Japan. She had done it because one girl was such a burnt into his training for being a leader, and he couldn't get over her, and Yelan Li helped him but erasing his memories of Japan. He doesn't remember anything about Japan. He'll never will. It's all a blur. this is like his first time he came into Japan." She stuck her nose up into the air. 

"How would you know?!" Sakura hiss. 

"Duh, have a brain. The spell that Yelan perform on Syaoran was permanent, nothing can heal it or cure it." Yumiko roll her blue eyes. 

"No...It's not possible." Sakura stared at the ground as she saw her own tears on the floor, this wasn't happening. 

"Kinomoto I advise you one more thing." Yumiko walk closer to Sakura and rest both of her hands on her shoulder," DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A MOVE ON XIAOLANG, HE'S MINE," She use her right hand and scratch slap swiftly and painfully across Sakura's face, "I'll be watching Kinomoto." she glare at Sakura who was standing there as if she was a statue, she smile and chuckle as she left the washroom. 

Sakura raise her hand to touch the her cheeks which has been mark with soft lumps of bumps, she look at her hands, it was dripping smooth ruby blood down her hands. Her cheeks ache, it stung, it felt like if a lot of bees stung her all at once. But this was nothing. Nothing compare how emotionally she had felt more then ever. 

Dropping down to the floor as she held her head, "Syaoran-kun....Why...." she whisper between tears, " I--I can't..do anything to make you come back to me." she sniff, as she wipe several tears off her face with her sleeves, " I'm Happy Syaoran....I'm happy that your happy..and that you found your someone..even if it not me, but your happy, and if I love you, I should support you." she crawl to the wall and pull her knees to her chest. 

"Arigatou Kami...arigatou...for crushing all my dreams with being with him. My high spirits crashing down to the groud. All my Hopes of one day he would come back and fulfill his promises and show me it wasn't just a lie, Thank you Kami." 

She bury her head into her knees,"I'm a wisher, because I wish alot. I'm a dreamer, because I dream alot. I'm a hoper, because I hope alot." she smile at her faiths, " But thank you Kami for showing that wish, dreams, hopes and promises were never meant to come true, they were just illusions to pretend to make people happy, and I was easily fooled to believe that." she look up to the ceiling picturing his face up there smiling down at her. her eyes fill with warm streaks of tear stream down her face, "Syaoran-kun..." 

--Tsu zu ku-- 

Well there you have it, my first revised CardCaptorSakura fanfiction ^^;; ya I kno it sucks..thank you very much ^^;; Review Please?! 

Domo Arigatou for Reading My Fanfiction ^_____^ 

**Publish Date - 03.14.02**


	2. Forbidden Features

  
Konnichiwa minna-san! I shoo thank all of you for reviewng =D....  
  
*****, D-3-L-3-T-3-D, Aisaki Sumi, Kawaii-CherryWolf, Mindy, mar, pinkjasmine, Kikakai, mycherrywolf, Jess******

ehehe very apperiated ^^;~~can't believe I actually gotten some domo minna-san!****

**Disclaimer - Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me******

**Read + Review******

**02- Forbidden Features**

_Some life that god gave to me. It's just a saying that you should be thankful to be given life, but no. I'm not. Life contains, hurt, love, pain, suffer, kind of like a disease, only you can't cure it ,not now, not ever..I hate life, it's cruelty. Why should I continue, there's not purpose . To pretend to be happy for everyone when truly it hurts and kills to even show a true smile to someone._

Sakura hug her knees in the bathroom as she was shaking from overload of emotions running down her emerald eyes, " I hate it all...hatard...it's worthless." Sakura thought bitterly as she hug her knees closer to her chest, burying her head into her knees. 

Small crispy noise floated in the air, hearing the creaky sound of the plastic door opening. Sakura gave no reaction, she didn't care if someone saw her crying at such an age, this was her. And her life, no one would understand the pain she's been going through, even if they tried. 

"S-Sakura-chan?" a soft whisper through out the female's washroom. 

Sakura ignored, feeling isolated by herself. Walls of ice surrounding her, She couldn't hear any voices through the thick ice that surrounded her everywhere. She continued to sobbed deeply to herself. =Why do I have to be so weak...= 

"Sakura-chan!!Sakura-chan!!" the whispers increased with each word. 

"Doushiite..." Sakura spoke weakly as she looked at a piece of ice looking at a reflection of herself. Her ugly self. she placed one of her pale hands onto the refreshing ice."Is it because Yumiko is prettier than me..." Sakura's eye's started to blur again,"Is it because she's better than me..." talking breathlessly,"Is it because...she can love you..better than me?" Sakura asked as she let another tear slipped down her rosy cheeks. 

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" The owner of the voice shook Sakura by the shoulders lightly to snapped her back to reality. 

Sakura hearing the worried voice that echo through her head looked up to the person,"T-Tomoyo-chan..." she whispered through her salmon lips. 

"S-Sakura-chan!! Don't scare me like that, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked her cousin/best friend who was by herself in the washroom crying, with a faint scar on her cheek,"Sakura-chan, what happen here." Tomoyo pointed at her cousin's lumps of pain on her cheeks. 

"TOMOYO-CHAN...." Sakura threw her arms around her cousin's waist for comfort, as she continue to sobbed through her shirt. It was too much, everything. Kami-sama is she every thankful to have a friend like Tomoyo-chan who didn't mind her childish ways. 

Tomoyo was startled a little when Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, but recovered her surprised. Responding she patted Sakura's back smoothily,"It's okay....you can tell me later." Feeling a small nod, Tomoyo-chan smiled at her best friend. 

Both girls pulled each other, getting out of the washroom and out the hallways. 

"Are you sure you don't want to take about it?" Tomoyo asked again as she helped Sakura-chan walked her way to their next classed. 

Sakura was very tired from overload emotionally feelings that she spilled, her cheeks felt like sharp pins stuffed down to the skin, probably from the cotton of sleeves . She was wiping her tears with her sleeves she didn't really care if she had infection, she never really care what happened to her. Soon a headache bounced it's way to her head, and command her to sleep, but she couldn't since she was in school. She could last it was just the last period. She can bare it. 

Tomoyo and Sakura reached to a class door with the bold Kaniji letters written with the English word below **ART**

Tomoyo slide the door, revealing a classroom full of students working hard on random posters that were display around the school. Naming it the ' Just one last dance ' It's a very big event in the school year, it was only a couple months away and many people were excited about the news. 

Sakura was seated in her chair, as she gotten out her materials for her making poster she had planned over the weekend, and she wanted to get a pretty good grade on this. Sighing breathlessly, as she twirled her pencil around between her fingers and rested her bruised cheek at the palm of her hand. 

Recalling how she waited, many years for her true love, she seem to call it. She kept the promise he made with her. He confessed to her. She never reply. Over the years that flowed, she started to regret the time, she wished she could've just burst out her feelings towards him too, except she was a bit confuse at that time, but she realized she had missed him. a lot. He came back, he doesn't feel the same way he used too, it just all vanish into thin air. She would start all over form scratch if she want him to love her, however you cannot force someone to love another, therefore she wouldn't do it. She's already happy that Syaoran is happy, even if she doesn't show it much, but deeply; yes. 

Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes again, = Why must I be so emotional about these stuff .= Sakura folded her arms and rested her head on them, she didn't want anyone to know she was crying. 

Tomoyo observed that her cousin was crying. Strolling her way towards her, she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right?" 

Sakura looked up to Tomoyo's amethyst eyes,"Hai, I'm fine." Sakura weakly wiped a tear away and flash a smile to Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo wasn't really convinced she was all right, but if she said she is, then she is, she wouldn't bother her further. 

Twenty minutes passed quickly at the boring school's clock. Everyone was colouring, painting and sketching their artwork. 

Xiaolang was two desks from the left away from her. He was admiring Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. The way she was talking to some friends making him feel like he would want to be her friend as well. Xiaolang looked down at his rough artwork of a teenage girl and boy in a dancing position. Daydreaming briefly that he would dance with Sakura Kinomoto. But the only thing stopping him was his fiancee whom would be totally furious if she known he develop an infatuation towards another teen. His fiancee was very protective, seems like she doesn't want anyone in close contact with Xiaolang. 

_Syaoran-kun..._

_ Syaoran-kun...I promise I'll give you an answer...._

_ Syaoran-kun...will you remember me when you come back...._

_ Will you..?_

Xiaolang shook his head left to right rapidly, =What was that? Who's Syaoran-kun...and who's the owner of that angelic voice.= Feeling memorized by the warming voice. 

"Rika-chan!!" someone called out in the busy art room,"Rika-chan!!! come here!!" 

Xiaolang look for the voice that seems to belong to Sakura, =So idendicatal...but it would never happen in a million years, god forbid it, that it would be too true if they are the same= Xiaolang frowned at the thought,= my head hurts a lot = Xiaolang began clutching at his brown hair. 

Yumiko walked over to Xiaolang, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek softly with her,"What you thinking about little wolf.." she teased with the small name. 

"Nothing." Xiaolang lied perfectly. 

"Umm..wo hun ai ne." Yumiko stated 

"Yeah, I do too." Xiaolang responded not the exact same words though. 

Sakura was watching Syaoran and Yukimo being lovebirds from a distant, she couldn't handle it, but she had to face the facts, = Yumiko is going to marry him. He's going to marry her. No point of stopping them. They'll live happily like a fairy tale. There goes my chances burning into ashes. Maybe I should move on with life, like everyone says. = 

Suddenly like on cue, the door slide and stepped in was a handsome boy with navy blue hair and midnight sky's eyes, dressing up in a neat appropriate uniform. A crowd was form when he entered the room. 

"Sakura-chan!! let's go check out what's going on?" Rika exclaimed as she saw the crowd. 

"Hai." Sakura agreed as she followed Rika. 

"Xiaolanggg!! let's go see what's he fuss about!!" Yumiko demand as she drag Syaoran towards the crowd that people was surrounding. 

Sakura was trying to get a better look to see who the person was, and had accidentally tripped over someone. In results landing into a gentleman's warm arms."Sakura-chan? Are you all right?" the person look at her with concern in his navy eyes. 

Sakura slowly looked up to the person who stopped her from making a unpleasant contact to the ground, "ERIOL-SAN!!!" Sakura burst out loud as she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him the biggest, warmest, welcome hug in all of history. 

"We missed you very much." Sakura whispered as she felt like cry out happiness. 

Eriol respond by hugging her waist, "Me too...Sakura-chan..me too.." 

"Tomoyo misses you the most." Sakura whispered timdy as they stayed in the same position she couldn't help but let a small fit of giggles danced between her lips. 

Eriol flushed faintly. 

Somewhere in the crowd lay a boy who was mentally cursing chinese words at the new comer. Jealously ran into his vein, as his eyes felt like they were on fire. 

--Tsu zu ku-- 

::yawns:: not much revised is there?~~Anyways Review =DD thanku   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
